


Treat you better.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [1]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for 2x18, SuperCorp, post 2x18, supercorp af, the smutty scene we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Kara can't think straight, after seeing Lena with Jack. Her feelings -And maybe something more physical- Is taking control of her, so she confronts Lena at her house.ORThe smutty scene y'all been waiting for.





	Treat you better.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, we all deserved some supercorp sexual tension release. so here it is! fuck a sleeping pattern am i right? karamel ain't a thing here. plus, this takes place right after Lena's date with Jack.

_ I won't lie to you _

_ I know he's just not right for you _

_ And you can tell me if I'm off _

_ But I see it on your face _

_ When you say that he's the one that you want _

_ And you're spending all your time _

_ In this wrong situation _

_ And anytime you want it to stop _

_ I know I can treat you better than he can. _

  


The song sounds familiar, and it only makes the blonde snap back from her baking. It's 12 AM, but she is still grief baking. Or angry baking. She has lost notion of where the line was drawn there, because seeing Lena with  _ Jack  _ only sparked a fire within Kara's stomach. And she has only noticed this when she's churning her cookie dough all but gently, like the recipe requested. Instead, she's going full speed, full anger into it. Which, eventually, leaves it all a goo in the recipient. 

  


The song keeps echoing through her apartment, crawling into Kara's brain and just making her hold onto the kitchen counter, leaving a few impressions in it. It was all too relatable. Sure, Jack hadn't done a thing to hurt Lena in front of her, which was good. Or else he wouldn't have lived to see another day. By now, Kara had it clear that she was in love with Lena. That she wanted her. That she  _ needed  _ her. She wasn't crazy, right? She was even wearing the colors of her uniform when she entered her apartment just a few hours ago. Either Kara was losing it, or Lena was dropping hints. However, Kara found herself clenching her jaw at the song playing on the music channel on her smart tv. The one that Lena had surprised her with, merely because  _ 'How can you be watching Netflix using an HDMI chord? A smart tv is ten times better.'   _

 

_ And any girl like you deserves a gentleman _

_ Tell me why are we wasting time _

_ On all your wasted crying _

_ When you should be with me instead _

_ I know I can treat you better _

_ Better than he can. _

  


These words were actually pushing Kara to do what she had fought herself for, for so long. Tossing everything in the sink, she walked to her bedroom, singing wholeheartedly at the lyrics of the song Alex and her had learned from their sisters' nights, jamming to romantic songs and sappy stuff. Pulling her best pair of jeans, the blonde slid them on her lengthy legs, brows furrowed in both, frustration and concentration. She could do it. She was ready to do it. Putting on her favorite button up, she tossed Alex’s spare leather jacket on, for the confidence -Or so she thought herself. Maybe that way she wouldn’t shy off from doing what she was looking forward to-. Once she gave herself a last check on the mirror, Kara placed her glasses on her face, giving herself a nod in the mirror.

  


_ I'll stop time for you _

_ The second you say you'd like me too _

_ I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing _

_ Baby, just to wake up with you _

_ Would be everything I need and this could be so different _

_ Tell me what you want to do _

  


One leap later, she was surfing the night sky of National City, on her way to the infamous LCorp building, hoping to find Lena there. But it was  _ too  _ late. Even for the CEO. She did work late, but not  _ this _ late. Maybe she should head back home. Pretend these thoughts didn’t cross her mind. But the way Lena’s eyes focused on her, the way they explored her, the lingering touches… It was all too much for Kara to ignore it now. So taking a turn, doing her best not to crash into any building, she headed for Lena’s flat, hoping she was alone and not with Jack. Kara needed to talk to her. 

  


It wasn’t long until the hero with a double life was landing on Lena’s balcony, scanning the inside for any signs that Lena had company. Luckily, she didn’t. She was sat on her couch, watching some horror flick with a glass of her favorite red wine. With a small smirk to herself, Kara flew to the very entry of the apartment, knocking on the dark wooden surface. Lena’s heartbeat picked up, and Kara could hear it. Hopefully, she wasn’t going to be disappointed to see her there instead of seeing Jack. 

  


And there they were, those green emerald eyes she swore she could stare at for eternity. With a smile, an amused one, Lena tilted her head just slightly, before speaking to her best friend “Kara! What do I owe the pleasure?” Moving away from the door, she waited for the blonde superhero to walk into her house. Kara simply shrugged, sighing at the ball of nerves and the adrenaline coursing through her veins. It was now or never.    
  
Taking a safe step closer to Lena, she glanced at those lips that had always seemed too inviting for her, and she went full in. Tongue first. It was their first kiss, and she hadn’t planned to pour all her passion in it, but Lena was irresistible for Kara. Her perfume consumed her senses. Her pale skin seemed smooth as silk. And she wasn’t wrong in that last statement. Her hands were cupping at Lena’s cheeks, pulling her in. Thankfully, the CEO was corresponding the kiss with the same eagerness and wanton heat. Kara thanked Rao she chose to finally do it. 

  


By now, any traces of the song were long forgotten for Kara. She was lost in the sensation of Lena’s lips on hers, and the taste that was purely her. Expensive wine and dark chocolate. Definitely better than potstickers, for sure. Kara had found a new favorite flavor. 

  


Lena.

  


The CEO’s hands are everywhere. Tugging at her button up, using her belt loops to crash their bodies together while their mouths danced against one another. Needing some leverage, Lena pressed her own back against the wall, bumping a few frames that were ignored as they fell to the floor. Kara’s lips found Lena’s jawline and Rao, wasn’t she the creator of jawlines? Kara was too focused kissing her that she didn’t realize until a few seconds later that Lena was grinding her hips into Kara’s. That only elicited a small growl from Kara, who stilled her movements with one hand. Lena gasped shocked, but allowed it. After all, she was letting go and going with the flow. Using one hand, she cupped Kara’s nape, drawing her in for a heated kiss that stole her breath, leaving her lungs burning in need for air. But she didn’t care.

  


The smaller blonde simple complied, before she felt the need to trace that magnificent neck with her lips, decorating it with a few hickeys here and there. Lena’s hand found golden locks, intertwining her fingers there, to press Kara closer to her neck while exposing more of her skin to the heated woman. If they continued like this, she was going to come undone without being touched where she needed it the most. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Kara’s hand snuck under her expensive silk pyjamas, cupping her breast and twirling a nipple between her thumb and index. Kara’s smirk and adoration were readable in her face. She was admiring Lena like a masterpiece. 

  


The woman was art personified, and Kara was dying to paint her body with her tongue, like an inspired artist. Tugging at Kara’s hair, Lena forced their eyes to meet and with enlarged pupils, and a leg tangled around Kara’s waist, she husked out “Take me to the bedroom, Kara…” Her voice was thick with arousal and need, which only pooled Kara’s panties even more. Before Lena could tell her body was being dropped in bed, and her favorite girl, crawling on top of her body like she was some prey and Kara was bloodthirst.    
  
Most erotic view Lena had ever witnessed. 

  


Kara straddled Lena’s hips before removing her jacket; Her shirt was tugged just slightly up when Kara removed her usual V-neck sweater, causing for the brunette to gasp in admiration to the hero’s abs and defined figured. Lena couldn’t help but sit up and trace Kara’s toned abs with her lips, occasionally lapping and biting, for the mere need of doing it. But it didn’t take long for Kara to tilt Lena up by her chin, connecting their eyes to read any kind of possible ounce of regret in her green eyes.

  


But there was nothing but love, admiration, and obviously, need.

  


Connecting their lips again, Kara tossed her glasses around in the room, before tugging at Lena’s shirt, planting kisses to her clavicles and collarbone, leaving purple constellations on the pale skin under her lips. Little battle medals. Little pieces of who she was. While Kara worked on branding her, Lena took manners on her own hands, ripping Kara’s shirt opened, simply shrugging when the blonde glanced at her, quizzically. 

  


“Now we are even.” 

  


Lena rolled under her, reminding Kara that she was very well needy and worked up to be teased. With no hesitation, the blonde sunk her hand into the CEO’s pants, moaning when she came in contact with the wetness that she found. Lena was soaked. Kara’s ego boosted ten times. She caused this on Lena Luthor.

  


With ease, she slid two digits into the warmth of Lena’s sex, eliciting a throaty moan from the brunette, that simply arched her hips, welcoming those slender fingers that she dreamed with so many nights. Her mouth shaped in a perfect ‘O’ and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Lena was close within minutes. 

  


And that’s when Lena just surprised Kara by matching her actions, thrusting her with two of her own fingers, using her palm to tease the engorged bundle of nerves that Kara’s clit was. This only got Kara doing the same, which send Lena further into the cliff. But she could control her own orgasm. She wanted Kara to enjoy herself too. 

  


One more finger and Lena had to bite onto her lower lip, to muffle the superhero’s name slipping from her in a mantra of moans. But Kara can only smirk and push herself harder onto Lena’s fingers, repeating her name over and over.   
  
“Lena… Oh Rao… I’m really close…” 

  


Her head tossed back, her neck exposed, and it was only haunting Lena the thought of not taking advantage of this. Her lips connected with the sensitive skin, eliciting moans out of Kara, that soon were met with her own. They were giving the neighbors quite the show. Both of their hips rocked to meet the other's’ fingers, hitting the bed frame against the wall, shamelessly. There was sure going to be a noise complaint waiting for them the next morning. But as of now, they were going to enjoy each other’s bodies. 

  


It didn’t take long for both of them to come crashing down, reaching the peak of their orgasms. The pleasure washing both of them over. Their bodies shaking with the aftermaths of their waves of pleasure.

  


Lena is the first to break the silence that was only met with their chests heaving for air, panting. It had all happened too fast, yet seemed like they had been at it for hours, if not days. 

  


“Well… I guess I should ask my exes to come over more often.”

  


Kara could only laugh, rolling her eyes at Lena’s suggestion. Right when she was about to retort the brunette, she hit the bed with her back, gasping in shock. But any signs of fears were erased when she saw the way a very naked, very horny Lena Luthor was crawling over her body. This wasn’t over just yet.

  


“Supergirl better be ready for a trip to the very, very center of the yellow sun and back because Kara?” 

  


Ignoring Kara’s initial shock at the discovery of her identity, Lena kissed her neck “I’m going to fuck you so good, you won’t remember what dating someone else is like.” 

  


At this, the brunette descended the Kryptonian’s body, full smirk plastered on her lips.

  
It was going to be a long night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any mistake that could be in this. i haven't proof read it more than once, and with one eye closed because it's almost 4:30. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


End file.
